


Oh, I wanna dance with somebody

by thesenights



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: F/F, Lesbian AU, Useless Lesbians, What more can I say
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26996461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesenights/pseuds/thesenights
Summary: Jackie helps out her friends by taking care of their six-year-old daughter, Priyanka, whilst they enjoy their late honeymoon. What she doesn't know is that maybe she'll meet a pretty blonde dancer during this week that will turn her nonexistent love life upside down.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd, Jackie Cox/Jan Sport, Nicky Doll/Jaida Essence Hall
Comments: 28
Kudos: 57





	1. A feelin' that you can't fight

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm actually quite nervous to post this... I have spent the last years writing essays and other academical stuff for college but I've just been so obsessed with Season 12 that when this idea came up I knew I had to get it out of my head and write. 
> 
> First of all, English is not my language and I'm also from Europe so please be understanding of things that are not correctly written or things that wouldn't make sense in this American/New York setting. That's why I'd really like some comments telling me what you think! The good and the bad!
> 
> Anyway, if anyone would like to chat I'm @thesenights on Tumblr.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you'll enjoy this story!

“Ok. So let’s go over everything one last time. Make breakfast in the morning, take her to school, do chores while she’s at school, pick her up, snack, dance class, then homework, a little bit of television, dinner, and she has to be in bed no later than 10. Is that right? She’s having some cereals with a glass of juice and we’ll be leaving in 10 minutes… Oh my god, it’s a Monday, she’s not supposed to eat cereals. I already messed up. I’m so sorry.”

It was the first day of this whole babysitting adventure and she could already feel the grey hairs coming in. It’s not that Priyanka was a bad kid at all, she could be a handful at times but she was an utter sweetheart, especially to her auntie Jackie. No, she was worried that anything bad could happen because of her. The realization that she was completely responsible for another human’s being well being made her anxious, to say the least.

“She’s freaking out and we haven’t even left the country.” Nicky’s voice sounded distant as she complained on the other side of the line to her wife. “You do this.”

“Miss Cox, listen. Relax. You’re going to do just fine. There is no one that I would trust Pri with more than you. Yes, that goes for you too, wifey.” The noise of what Jackie assumed was Nicky hitting Jaida’s arm echoed through the phone. “Chile… Anyway, we are going to board in a minute. We’ll send you two a pic when we get there. Her schedule is on the fridge next to another note with addresses and phone numbers. Oh, and she has her friend's birthday this Friday! I really need to go now. Bye! Love you both.”

She couldn’t even say goodbye before her best friend hung up. Across the kitchen counter, Priyanka was munching her cereals afraid that they might be taken away at any moment and looking up at Jackie with puppy eyes. How can she say no to that?

“I’ll let this one pass but starting tomorrow you are going back to the oatmeal.” The brown-skinned girl groaned under her breath as she ate the last spoonfuls of sugary goodness. The alarm on Jackie’s phone, damn, they were going to be late. Promptly she got up, putting all the dishes in the sink to wash later, and handed Pri her school bag. “We need to leave now or you’ll be late. Also, don’t forget your scarf it’s starting to get chilly.”

————

They made their way through the busy New York subway, managing to barely enter the train. The carriage wasn’t as packed for a Monday morning to Jackie’s surprise but naturally, all the seats were taken. She started looking around for a place to stand when a young couple that was sitting, stood up so they could sit. During all these years that Jackie had lived in this city, this was a first. Maybe going with a kid had its advantages after all. Jackie thanked them as Pri plummeted down on the sit and started rambling on about her day.

“… that book really made no sense. Cats don’t wear hats, duh. Mom says that putting clothes on animals is mean because they don’t need them and it makes them uncomfortable.” Jackie nodded along, unable to contain a fond smile at Priyanka’s review of The Cat in a Hat. “Anyway, it doesn’t matter because today is a good day!”

“Oh, really? And why is that?” Jackie inquired.

“Well, first of all, I get to spend this whole week with you!” At that moment Jackie’s heart did a little backflip, she could feel the biggest smile starting to spread on her face. Jackie never considered herself a kids kind of person but, from the first moment Nicky and Jaida brought Priyanka into their life, Jackie knew that she would do anything for that little girl. “Also, today, I have French with Miss Rita and Art with miss Jimbo! And the best thing is dance class starts today. They told mom that there is going to be a new teacher which is kind of sad.”

“What happened to your other teacher? That strangely funny woman… Miss Edwards was it?” Strange was the mildest word she could come up with. The woman was on a whole other level of dance mom or maybe she just was a little bit too much into her job.

“Oh, she got married and she’s moving to Texas or something. I’m going to miss her but I’m also excited to meet the new teacher.” Priyanka mumbled at the end of the sentence as she looked down at her feet. She doubted for a second and started fidgeting with the ends of her scarf but she ended up looking up to Jackie again. “Jackie… when you get married you won’t leave us, right? I don’t want you to go away.”

Jackie was overcome by a wave of emotions at Priyanka’s question. First, she wanted to hold the little girl so tightly no one could break them apart. Then, the dreadful realization of her loneliness came to kick her to the ground once again. Jackie really didn’t like to think about the fact that she was a 30-year-old unemployed play writer whose most meaningful relationship ended 2 years ago with her last girlfriend cheating on her which had left her emotionally numb. The fact that her friend group was all coupled wasn’t comforting at all (as happy as she was for them). Also by living with Gigi and Crystal she had to face every day what she was missing by having no one she could her own, that’s another reason why she welcomed this week as a live-in nanny.

However, this wasn’t information that a 6-year-old should be worrying about so Jackie opted to force out a chuckle and put an arm around her.

“Well, you don’t have to worry about me going away any time soon. I’m single and it doesn’t seem like it’s going to change anytime soon.” Self-deprecating Jackie was rearing her ugly head once again, however Priyanka’s expression let her know that she didn’t agree with that statement at all.

“Really? But why? You are really nice and pretty! And your food is so tasty too…and when I’m sad you watch Star Trek with me. And you never missed any of my recitals… oh and you always get me the best gift for my birthday…”

“Pri, if you keep boosting my self-esteem like this I’m going to take you away from your moms forever. Thank you so much, baby” This was the third time Jackie was about to burst out crying in a single subway ride so she was glad to see they had arrived at their station giving her the chance to change the topic and get going. She grabbed Pri’s hand and pulled her towards the exit still smiling like a fool.

————

Jaida and Nicky’s home was one of Jackie’s favorite places on earth. Inside those walls she had lived so many moments: birthdays, New Year, Christmas… The main event that changed everything was the day they finally adopted Priyanka, the process was tedious, to say the least. Adopting a child was one bureaucratic to hell that they had to go through which also ended up being emotionally draining. However, everything was worth it when that toddler stumbled onto her new home with a loving family.

_Beep_

A new message from Nicky on their group chat lighted up her screen. When she opened her phone there were no words instead there was a picture. Jaida had taken a selfie from a high angle that allowed her tiger patterned bikini to show as she stuck out her tongue. They were in a beautiful beach and in the background she could see Nicky striking a ridiculous pose surrounded by the bluest water she has ever seen. Jackie couldn’t help but look outside the window to the grey rainy New York skyline, a tired sigh involuntarily leaving her body. Her self-pity party was cut short by her phone vibrating her hands again.

**Baby Gee**

I hope you drown

**TicTac's mom**

dont listen to her hahah. It looks beautiful!!!

Tictac says hi!

Next thing was a picture of Crystal’s cat looking grumpily at Gigi as the other girl was looking at her phone taking most space in a bed with red covers… Wait, red covers? Jackie zoomed on the wall behind Gigi and instantly recognized her collage of photos with her family in Canada and her friends during college next to a Star Trek poster she had bought at Comic-Con some years ago.

**JCox**

What are you two doing in my room?

**Baby Gee**

Bitch your mattress is ten times better than ours. Sharing is caring, Jackie

**TicTac's mom**

Also you know Tictac loves your room and I want to be with him :(((

**Baby Gee**

I think he smells the lesbian loneliness. It's like those cats that smell death in old people's homes.

**The Essence of Beauty**

Can’t y’all stop bullying Jackie? As soon as we get home we’ll begin operation LGJS

**Baby Gee**

What the hell is that

**The Essence of Beauty**

Let’s Get Jackie Some, duh

**Salope**

Ok, my wife is coming to the water now. Bye, salopes.

**Baby Gee**

Whatever.

**TicTac's mom**

Jackie, we’ll call you and Pri later!

She really loved her friends but sometimes it’d be nice for them to stop reminding her that she is indeed, a useless lesbian. They even got to the point where they had made her a profile in Tinder which she had deleted for good after several awkward dates. Some of the girls were nice, she even got to go on more than one date with some of them but in the end, something always went wrong. It just has gotten to the point where Jackie was going to wait for her dream girl to appear eventually, was it likely? No, but Jackie didn’t have to think about that now.

She threw her phone on the other side of the sofa, leaning her head back, and rubbed her face with her hand trying to unwind. However, there was no more time to rest so she went up to Priyanka’s room and put her dance clothes in a bag with a juice box and a PB&J sandwich. She looked around the room and saw Pri’s blue umbrella that she’ll need later when she picked her up. In her head, she went through her checklist ten times before grabbing everything and going back to the school.

————

On their way to the studio, Priyanka told her about her day, how her art teacher had complimented her landscape and her technique was improving every day. Her other teacher, Rita had held her back after class to ask if something was wrong, in a very quiet and ashamed voice Pri told Jackie that lately, she had been struggling with French. Last year, Nicky had been very busy in the design firm and Priyanka didn’t want the little time she spent home teaching her French. Jackie’s heart sank at this revelation so she immediately offered to tutor her without her mom knowing. Growing up in Canada had given her a basic knowledge of French so she tried to reassure as confidently as she could that they’ll get there together.

The young girl was so excited that she basically skipped cheerfully all the way to the studio. As they entered there was a counter where a woman with a tooth gap greeting everyone and telling them where their group was. The moment she saw Priyanka both of them waved enthusiastically at each other.

“Pri! I missed you, girl. C’mon all your friends are ready! You start in 5.”

“Thank you, Ms. Heidi! See you later.” And just like she ran past them into the hallway with her bag flying around everywhere and leaving Jackie alone with no clue what to do now. Luckily Heidi noticed and struck up some light conversation.

“Sorry, I didn’t introduce myself. I'm Heidi, I’m a dance instructor but I also end up a lot of the times behind this damn desk. Something about me being a very congenial woman... I just think nobody else wants to deal with the dance moms.” Jackie chuckled lightly breaking some of the previous stiffness. Heidi got from behind the desk and so they could shake hands. “You must be the woman Jaida told me about over the phone. Jackie, right?”

“Yes. I’m a friend and I’m looking after Pri this week until Nicky and Jaida come back from their honeymoon... By the way, how much this is going to take? I don’t know if I should go to a cafe nearby or just wait here.”

“Well, that’s up to you. The classes should last for about an hour... You can check out a little bit of the class if you want!” “You go straight into this hallway and the second studio that’s Pri’s class”

“Oh, ok. I’ll see a little bit of it then. Thank you for everything, Heidi.”

Jackie followed the woman’s direction and she saw some kids around Pri’s age sat with their backs against the wall, talking lively among themselves. Right next to them was a crystal door that allowed for the people outside to see inside the room. It was a small studio with grey walls except for the giant mirror in one of them where there were 5 girls dancing but she could only see their backs. 4 of them were the students that they must’ve been seniors in high school, all of them followed an older girl in front of them. Jackie couldn’t see her face that well from the mirror reflection but she could appreciate her body from this angle. Like the way her grey tracksuit paints showed off her ass every time she snapped her hips to the beat of the song or the way that her black sports bra fitted her so perfectly as she let a finger run down from her mouth down her body. She listened closely to the music and she recognized it quickly. “God is a Woman”. _How fitting._

Jackie rolled her eyes at herself internally. God. It really had been some time since she “had got some” as her friend liked to put it. However, this internal shame didn’t stop her from continuing to gawk at the blonde’s woman figure who continued to move effortlessly, unbeknownst to Jackie’s gaze.

“What are you doing?” Suddenly the fantasy around her shattered, looking down to her left and finding Priyanka with a blonde little girl looking up at her with confusion. When did she even get there? Now she was trying to hide how flustered she was and the whole situation was embarrassing.

“Oh, nothing. Just watching the girls inside practice.” Jackie explained awkwardly thinking to herself why was she even explaining herself, that only made it weirder! All hopes of the conversation ending then were gone when she saw the blonde’s girl raised an eyebrow.

“Ok… but you were looking kind of funny?”

“No! Not at all. They are just really good at dancing, don’t you think?” Jackie replied calmly, keeping her composure and not letting the little’s girl glare get to her.

“Which one?” The short blonde inquired nonchalantly.

“Mmmm I don’t know, all of them I guess? Well, of course, the one teaching clearly knows what they are doing.” At those words, the blonde girl’s eye shined mischievously, she just heard exactly what she wanted to hear.

“Oh, so you like Jan?” She said matter-of-factly putting her finger on her chin almost mockingly.

“What?” Jackie thought that she liked children but maybe she had met the exception that proved the rule. As if reading her mind, her favorite kid in the world decided to chime in as to calm her down.

“Oh! She’s our new teacher that I told you about. She’s also Lemon’s big sister” The information started to pile up and Jackie wasn't keeping up.

“Who’s Lemon?

“Me, duh. At least you should learn my name if you want to smooch my sister.” Fuck. Why did that goddess have to be related to the actual spawn of Satan? Pri hit her friend’s arm lightly and crossed her arms with a pout.

“Oh my God. Shut up, Lem!” Relaying on a six-year-old to defend you might be seen as sad but in that moment Jackie just wanted to hug the Pri. Well, until she opened her mouth again. “I need to know first if your sister is even worthy of being with Jackie.”

“Ok, what we are _NOT_ going to do is say any of that to your sister.” That was the breaking point where Jackie crouched down to Lemon’s eye line to look at her as authoritatively as she could muster.

“Say what?”

This entire day, destiny had played a ridiculous joke on Jackie but this was just too much. Of course, when she turned around she came face to face with a beautiful blonde. Jan. The woman she had seen sensually dance just a few minutes ago was smiling widely in front of her and, God, why did she have the most charming smile she has ever seen. Soft hazelnut eyes looking into her own and Jackie found herself getting lost in them. Jan seemed to have that effect on her.

The blonde devil took Jackie’s trance to open her big mouth again. “Just that Jackie thinks you’re…”

“… A REALLY GOOD DANCER!” Jackie exclaimed a little bit too eagerly. A bit of silence went by and she knew she had to say something to make everything less awkward. “And that I’m very happy you’re going to be teaching the kids.”

“Thank you! That’s really nice of you…” Jan’s voice was high but soft at the same time and at this point Jackie just knew the girl must kick little puppies or something because it was impossible that everything about this girl was so damn charming. Her hand went through her silky smooth golden hair and looked down for a moment a little bit flushed. Or maybe it was Jackie’s imagination. The kids next to them started speaking louder and Jan finally noticed they were waiting there. “Give me a second, doll. Girls, listen! I’m Jan, your new instructor. Let’s get started, now. C’mon, get in!”

“See you later, Jackie!” Priyanka gave a little jump to hug Jackie, making her crouch down. As she waved goodbye with one hand and with the other she grabbed Lemon’s finally pulling her into the room and, most importantly, away from Jackie. All the kids were rushing inside and Jackie was going to send off Jan too but when the blonde had a puzzled look all of a sudden.

“Oh. You’re Priyanka’s mom.”

“Yes.” Jackie really really hated how her mouth worked faster than her brain. What the hell was she even saying. “ _Wait_ , I mean...”

“Anyway, nice to meet you! I have to go now… See you later, gorg.” Just like that Jan closed the door on Jackie’s face, leaving her to stare at her dumbfounded reflection in the crystal door.

She could already her friend’s howling inside her head. This week got significantly more complicated (and interesting) than she had anticipated. 


	2. I roll and I roll 'til I'm out of luck

“That’s everything for today, guys. You did great! See you on Wednesday.”

Jan gave an energetic clap to her last class of the day, the teenagers. They were a little taken aback at first by their new teacher’s energy and relentless optimism but by the end of the class most of them were waving back to Jan as they left the studio. The blonde walked to the back of the room to pick up her bag, using a towel to dry the sweat off her forehead after a day filled with classes.

Jan was a people’s person, that’s why she actually enjoyed this job but she couldn’t help but let out a sigh as she checked her phone to see that once again there wasn’t even one callback. It’s true that she hadn’t been back home for that long but this really didn’t make any sense in her fantasy. She graduated on top of her class in one of the best theatre schools in New York City, in every play they did she always got whichever role she aimed for and she worked herself to death. Well, that was also the reason why her parents encouraged her to take a year off to relax and figure out her life a bit. Jan didn’t like the idea and she didn’t even consider it at first, however, after thinking about over she realized that up until that point Jan really didn’t get to really “live”. Her every day was focused on working towards a goal, which wasn’t a bad thing in itself but it was true that she didn’t get to travel, go out or date like most people her age. So she did. That’s how she spent a year backpacking through Europe, meeting all sorts of people, discovering new cultures, partying until morning, and living off kebabs. It was amazing, she wouldn’t change anything about the last year but, now that she had to get back on the business, the nerves were starting to get to her. At least she had some part-jobs like the one at the studio which kept her busy between auditions and didn’t make feel like a total bum. She also helped her parents take care of her little sister which actually kept her hands full most of the time, it was a blessing and a curse at the same time. She was joking. Mostly.

Talking about the little devil, she must be waiting for her at the entrance to go home and make her dinner. Jan zipped up her tracksuit and checked her messages on the way out as she turned everything off and made sure to lock the door. She only had a couple of texts from her mom and Bob, one of her best friends from college.

Mom 💖

Sweetie! I left you some salad in the fridge.

Make sure L doesn’t leave anything on her plate, she’s being picky lately.

We’ll be back late so don’t wait up.

Love you!!!

Jan smiled down at her phone remembering that today her parents had date night which had become fairly common lately. They knew Lemon could be a handful but, with Jan around, they knew they could leave without any worries. The little girl would never admit it but she loved her big sister a lot and looked up to her, that’s why she tried to follow in her footsteps and joined the same clubs as her. However, she had left soccer on the second day after she was pushed to the ground and she actually endured a couple of month in the theatre club, she was good in fact but Lemon didn’t have quite the team spirit to bond with the theatre kids. She finally found her passion in dancing, she loved winning competitions and watching her parents and Jan’s face when she bowed on stage.

Before going to finally pick up her sister, Jan checked the other messages waiting for her. Bob was a couple of years older, having graduated from the same school as Jan, that’s how they met and now she was producing different plays over the city. Bob had a bit of a temper but she was also there to encourage her when she felt down and Jan knew Bob was bound to make it big with her bigger-than-life personality and an endless list of contacts in the industry.

Bob The Producer

I’m going to throw myself into the Hudson

So done with this fucking production

Call me back

Bitch

I need to bent

Jannifer

I just finished the last class

Call you later after putting Lem to sleep

bye drama queen

A chuckle left her mouth, thinking about the nonsense that she’ll have to catch up later with Bob. She could also hear some high pitched laughter coming from the front of the business where Lemon had taken Heidi’s seat behind the counter with her two co-workers right in front of her. They were resting their elbows on the furniture as they held their faces with mischievous grins. They still hadn’t notice Jan’s presence, continuing to egg her little sister on to keep talking.

“… Pri is always talking about her and she’s not even that great, you know? She’s super weird too like when we came back from the changing room she was just creeping into our class. And so then I asked what was she looking at and she said the people dancing inside… but that’s doesn’t make any sense because the only people inside were from the group that is really bad and lost every competition last year.” At this point Lemon was mindlessly rambling off as she played with blonde locks, twisting them around her little fingers.

“You mean the one from 6….Wasn’t Jan inside too?” Widow chimed in, making Lemon look up with a raised eyebrow and a puzzled look.

“Uh… yeah? And what about her?”

“Maybe she was looking at her. Your sister really feels herself when it comes to an Ariana song.” Jan blushed at Heidi’s remark. Looking back maybe she did enjoy looking at herself dancing sensually in those big wall mirrors.

“I don’t know what that means but, yeah, she said that Jan was good or something and then when Jan came out she started blabbering and being even weirder!”

Jan walked loudly into the room, making her presence unmistakably clear for the two meddling woman questioning the 6-year-old. They turned around and their grins only grew bigger upon their subject’s arrival. They weren’t about to let this go any time soon so she needed her sister to take herself somewhere else for a bit.

“Lem! That’s enough gossiping for today. Pick up your stuff, we are going home.” The little girl didn’t seem invested in the conversation anymore as she jumped from the stool and went to the lockers for her school bags. Now the attention was completely focused on Jan as she rolled her eyes and went to sit where her sister previously was. 

“Miss Janet… are you really out here flirting during working hours? How unprofessional.” Widow whispered leaning into the counter again joined by Heidi who raised one eyebrow suggestively.

“Not this.” Jan tried her best to look unbothered as she popped her tongue and pushed her hair back. She really was unbothered though. She just had a 30-second encounter with a really gorgeous woman with luxurious brown curls and the warmest hazelnut eyes. There is really no reason to make a fuss about it. “First of all, she was just really nice and cute… in a completely non-romantic way. Also, she’s Pri’s mom so don’t make it weird.”

She didn’t know what part of what she just said was wrong or suspicious but it definitely raised a reaction out of Heidi who firstly frowns her face not understanding something. However, Widow was quick to elbow her discreetly as she snickered with an evil twinkle in her eyes.

“Is that the only problem? Because I can already tell you that’s not the case, sweetie.” Widow said very matter of factly with a sultry voice.

Now it was Jan’s time to frown and be clueless. By now Heidi seemed to catch on her colleague’s intention and joined in the mischievous scheme.

“What do you mean?”

“She’s not Priyanka’s mom, doll. Pri’s moms are on a trip so Jackie is taking care of her this week.” It was Heidi now the one continuing leaving little crumbs for a very lost Jan to follow.

“Ok… not that it changes anything anyway but I don’t understand then why when I asked her she said she was Pri’s mom.”

“Maybe, she thought you were into that kind of thing.”

“What kind of thing?”

This was starting to get into her nerves. Why would a woman she just met lie to her? It doesn’t make any sense and the fact that Heidi and Widow were clearly being little shits about it had Jan glaring at them from the other side of the counter.

“Don’t take this into offense but you give off strong sugar baby energy. Maybe she wanted to be your sugar m…”

“What’s a sugar baby? Like a baby with diabetes or something?”

For better (or worse) it was in that precise moment that Lemon, unbeknownst to the three adults, had decided to come back and listen to their conversation. The older sister couldn’t help but jump off the stool with a furious blush tainting her face. Meanwhile, Heidi had fallen to the floor because of laughing to hard and was trying to remain her posture grabbing onto Widow’s leg who was also crouched down with tears running down her face and an absolute evil cackle filling the room. Lemon stood there in annoyance not knowing what was so funny about this situation and glared at her sister for an answer.

“No, it’s not that and actually you don’t need to know what it is. In fact, don’t ever mention it in front of mom and dad.” Jan grabbed her sister’s hand as she took their bags and walked towards the exit. Looking back one last time to the two women who were still laughing and leaning into each other. “We’re leaving now. See you tomorrow, guys. We’ll talk about this.”

“I’m sure we will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.... yeah I really did intend on updating sooner but I lost someone in my family and life was a bit too much these past two weeks. I intended for this chapter to be longer too but I wanted to get something out and maybe let some of the comments provide me with some validation and serotonin so I can continue writing.
> 
> I have the story quite planned and I guess it'll be 10 chapters long more or less... I also have an idea for a Halloween one-shot maybe idk. Anyway as always every comment is welcome especially if you want to tell me something I can improve on! Thanks for reading, leaving kudos, and commenting, like for real, it makes my day knowing that people out there might enjoy my gay nonsense.


	3. just like magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo! I’m trying to write faster and I hope it doesn’t come off at the cost of worse writing. The last update was too short so this is like the second part of Jan’s POV and the next chapter will be from Jackie’s again. In other news, I’m obsessed with Ariana’s new album, hence the title of this chapter (even though it’s not even my favorite song). Also good luck to any Americans out there with the coming elections, I hope y’all voted if you could and everything goes fine! Please stay safe!
> 
> Back to the writing, I hope you can enjoy this chapter and as always please leave any comments, criticisms, or suggestions! Everything is welcomed. Thank you for reading 💖

The drive home was filled with Lemon continuous inquiries about what does sugar have to do with a baby and, obviously, she wasn’t about to let it go. As soon as Jan turned red and stormed off the studio, it was clear to the little girl that something about those words made her sister uneasy which left her with no option now but to exploit it for her own amusement. Between Lemon’s little voice and the weight of her own thoughts coming down on her, Jan was having a rather difficult time focusing on the road and its surroundings. Her meeting with Jackie kept playing on her head, how stupidly cute Jan found her nervous babbling when she had caught her talking with the girls about her. At first, Jan didn’t think any of it, she just thought that Jackie was a mom trying to get along with her daughter’s teacher but her colleague's revelation activated something within her brain. Even with an encounter as brief as theirs, something about Jackie was just so… luring. The blonde found herself wanting to know more about this strange woman.

“Helloooooo… Earth to Jan? I’m talking!” Finally, the older sister tuned in the reality of their car realizing that she hadn’t paid attention to anything Lemon had said in the last 10 minutes. Jan lowered the volume of the radio as if it was the thing that was messing with her attention. Through the rear-view window, she made eye contact with her sister who had her arms crossed and was looking at her with a pout in her mouth. Staring at her, Jan realized that she knew nothing about Jackie, and the only person that could tell her something about her was the brat in the backseat.

“Sorry, doll. I wanted to ask you something.” Finally, the girl seemed to get her way and leaned back on her seat with a smug smile being the center of attention. “The woman who was with Pri today… Who is she?”

“Ugh. Her? Again? What’s so special about her that everyone keeps asking about her. I’m tired of talking about her!”

“What do you mean everyone?”

“Like Heidi and Widow! I wanted to show them my handstand but instead, they started to ask about her. And Pri, oh my god. She’s always going on about her every time she goes to visit them like oh auntie Jackie is the best and she’s so fun. Ok? Whatever, I’m fun too. She didn’t even know me and I’m Pri’s best friend!” It became then painfully obvious to Jan that her little sister was jealous of Jackie’s relationship with her best friend and saw her as competition for the girl’s attention. She couldn’t help but smile fondly at her sister’s rant. Lemon saw this and looked away at the window as a faint blush tainted her cheeks. “Anyway. I don't know much, just that she's like really good friends with Pri's mom so she’s staying this week with her to take care of her… God, does that mean that she’s going to be coming to my party?

“I guess.” Jan mumbled under her breath. Her hands gripped tightly on the wheel.

“You don’t look too sad about it.” Lemon chimed in poking her head through the two front seats trying to get a better view of Jan’s face and her reaction. The girl driving simply laughed it off and turned to look at her sister as she stopped at a red light.

“Why should I?”

“I already told you! First, she’s a weird person. And… and… She’s over Pri all the time! Also, she looks at you weird and… she didn’t know my name! Do I need to say more?” Lemon leaned back on her seat again with her arms crossed as she struggled to put her distate for Jackie into words.

“Ok, don’t worry. When she brings Pri to the party I’ll make sure she doesn’t bother you.” Her stomach did a little turn as she spoke and thought about meeting Jackie again and having an actual conversation with her.

“Really? That’s great!” Lemon exclaimed for a second but, in a matter of seconds, another thought seemed to cloud her head as she looked at her sister with concern. “Be careful, tho! Don’t spend too much time with her.”

“Careful? Do I need to remind you that I’m the big sister?”

“No… it’s just… I don’t want her to abduct you too with her weirdness or whatever.”

Jan turned off the car when she finally had parked correctly and turned around to look at her sister who was flusteredly looking back at her.

"You're ridiculous and I love you." The little devil rolled her eyes all the way to the back of her head and muttered the word "lame" as she got out of the car trying to seem aloof which was heavily contrasted by her flushed cheeks.

———

Lemon certainly wasn’t thrilled about the fact that they had veggies for dinner, as a matter of fact, she blackmailed Jan into eating her tomatoes or the topic of sugar babies might came up on the next family dinner. Although Jan didn’t love tomatoes either, she figured it was an acceptable deal since she really didn’t want to explain at the family table the implications of what her colleague had said. Which, by the way, was 100% not true. I mean she had been called high-maintenance by one of her exes and maybe she did like getting pampered by her significant other… Thinking back on it, she remembered how genuinely aroused she felt when she got a pair of diamond rings which she pranced around everywhere with and telling everybody about.

So maybe Widow was onto something.

Her phone started vibrating next to her. Bob’s name flashed on the screen. She looked around, Lemon had finished eating and Jan had told her to go brush her teeth and get ready for bed so she felt safe to take the call.

“Bitch… Fuckin’ finally. Do I have to make an appointment to speak with you or what?” Bob's voice deep voice came through muffled through the phone but annoyed none the less.

“A doll is busy. Some of us have work.”

“Don’t you talk to me about work, I’m drowning in it. I have this hoe beefing with the rest of the cast in the new production of Rent and everybody is on my back about her. She’s going to get herself fired and I’ll be happy to be the one to do it. She’s not even that good like you’d be so much better. Also, I have this other company pushing to make a new play happening but I can’t find no fucking art director or writers and I’m about to go insane.”

“That’s rough, girl.”

“Tell me about it. I don’t even want to think about doing castings again to find another Maureen because I’ll just throw myself off the damn window... Anyway, what’s going on with you miss busy?”

“Same old. Working at the studio, helping out with Lem and waiting for those callbacks.” Her voice faded out as she spoke, comparing her life to Bob's made her feel a deep uneasiness. Maybe that's why her big dumb brain decided it was a good idea to bring up today's events. “Can I ask you something? And can you promise not to be a bitch about it too?”

“You know I can’t do that but go ahead." Bob deadpanned. There was no turning back now.

“Ok… So… Do you think I give off like sugar baby vibes? Because my co-worker said so today after I had this moment with a mom, well not a mom actually, but anyway…” As it was predicted, Jan's rambling was completely cut off by her friends laugh roaring at the other end of the line. Jan waited impatientiely as her friend continued to laugh for a whole 2 minutes unable to catch her breath.

“Girl, you don’t need to worry about no callbacks anymore. You better secure that bag, hoe." Her voice kept fading out as she continued to howl. "It’s hard times for a little blonde thing like yourself in these streets, isn't it.”

“I already regret saying anything. God, you’re never let this go.” Jan puffed while running her hand through her hair in a desperate manner.

“Damn right I won’t! Wait a minute, I need to tell Bri and Mo about this. Can’t wait to see you tomorrow at brunch so you can tell us about your new life.” Fuck, the brunch. She already had forgotten. Tomorrow was time for the weekly brunch with her friends from college and even though Bri was the nice one, she would definitely would tease her to death and Monet... well, she was Bob's nicer other half but this was too juicy.

“Ok, that’s enough. Good night, bitch.” She hang up on her friend who wasn't even listening at this point and she'll have to hear plenty from her tomorrow anyway. Not even a second after leaving her phone on the table there was a vibration.

**Bob The Producer**

Big news from jan tomorrow girls!!

**Cracks**

Really!! Can’t wait to hear them

**Mo**

Bob is laughing nonstop on her room

she is going to run off air

The whole day she was a moody ass bitch so it must be good

**Jannifer**

whatever

See u tomorrow

Btw I have to take lem to school before so I might be a little bit late

**Cracks**

Bitch don’t you dare bail on us

**Jannifer**

I might

gn hoes

————————

Although Jan was a morning person, she couldn’t say the same about her sister. Getting her to wake up was a challenge that only her parents managed to pull off. First, Jan raised the blinds to let the light into the room which Lemon responded by grunting loudly and covering herself with her sheets. Now came the most critical part. In the most gentle way possible, Jan tried to pull the covers off her sister but she was holding them with all the strength that her 6-year-old body could muster. She didn’t want to accidentally hurt her by pulling too much so she’d have to trick her sister into getting out of her bed… What would make Lem get up? She knew that she couldn’t bribe her with food… She could tease her but Jan didn’t want to get punched like last time...

Something rubbed against Jan’s leg, looking down she saw Gus breathing heavily with excitement. If there was something in this world that Lemon loved above anything else was this damn dog. Ok, that sounds like Jan doesn’t when in reality she was usually the one who got stuck with taking him out on walks and taking him to the vet. The worst part is that even after all their time spent together Gus still liked Lem better and always went to her for scratches and to snuggle with. Ungrateful if you asked her but whatever. At least, she realized that the solution for this situation was right at her feet picking Gus up and leaving him on top of the bundle that was her sister.

“Ugh… You’re so annoying… What even is that…” The blonde gremlin peeked with anger expecting to see her sister but a giant smile spread through her face upon seeing Gus on her lap. Likewise, Gus started barking happily when she saw Lemon and licked her face while the little girl laughed sheepishly.

“Gross. Anyway. Get ready and bring Gus down, we’ll go with him to school.” Lemon cheered at her sister's word and jumped off her bed immediately to play with Gus.

The rest of the morning went by smoothly. Lemon was in a good mood since she got to spend time with Gus and the day wasn’t a specially cold one letting them enjoy the walk to the school. Well, not for everyone, since Jan was the one stuck taking Gus’s leash, which was fine at first, but it didn’t take too much walking for Gus to just get tired and start plummeting down onto the pavement. Jan really did like Gus but she genuinely hated how lazy he was and how tiring was having to stop every 5 minutes to tug him to keep walking. They only had to turn one more corner and they’ll get to their destination but Gus decided this was enough exercise for today by laying down with his belly up showing no sign of getting up again. Jan crouched down to his level, giving him what she hoped was an energizing rub belly which he definitely enjoyed but clearly not enough to make him get up. There was only person that could help with this.

“Lem, can you convince Gus to please get…” Jan’s words trailed off as she looked at her side where her sister previously was but couldn’t be found now. She quickly scanned her surroundings and there was no sight of the blonde girl.

A cold sweat entered Jan’s body. Fuck. Where is she? Of course, they were right next to the school so she might just have skipped ahead but Lemon knew better that she had to say goodbye to her sister before going inside. With no time to waste, Jan picked up Gus on her arms and started making her way through the sea of people. She started muttering curses under her breath with no regard for the other kids getting to school with their parents but the adrenaline was rushing through her body and her heart was going so fast that it might give out any moment.

As she turned the corner, she looked over at the gate where there were many children but none of them were her blonde with a flashy highlighter yellow fur coat which should make her instantly recognizable. Suddenly Gus started barking and wriggling on her arms.

“Gus! This is not the time.”

Gus didn’t care for Jan’s words as he jumped off her arms, managing to slip the leash out of her hand, and started running to the other side of the street. Great, now Gus was going to get run over by a car. Luckily, the traffic was so slow that they managed not getting hit and Jan finally grabbed the end of the leash as they run onto the sidewalk.

“You… little… shit…” Jan breathed loudly between each word as she regained her posture. When she managed to raise her gaze again in search of her sister she spots the yellow fuzz that could only be her sister a couple of meter away. She was talking with someone who Jan couldn’t make out at first. Didn’t their parents teach her about stranger danger? The words “please let it not be a creepy old man” ran through Jan’s head as she got closer. Her wishes seemed to come true as she saw her sister bickering with a smug brunette.


	4. Say what you mean 'cause you might get it

Even though she was very much so a summer person, Jackie had come to love the early autumn days in New York where she could walk comfortably without too many layers and stepping over the first leaves that had started falling. One hand reached for her phone inside the pocket of her beige long trench coat which Priyanka had picked out for her, arguing that she’ll look a cool detective, which obviously was an unbeatable argument. Jaida had sent two photos on their group chat. The first one was a selfie taken by Jaida with her tongue out and laying on Nicky’s naked stomach in bed accompanied by the caption “stay mad hos 👅”. The second one was taken by another person with the gorgeous couple wearing elegant clothes at what must’ve been the dining hall with a table filled with fancy and exorbitant dishes. Of course, this photo where they were both posing and smiling at the camera came along with a message that said “show this to Pri and tell her that mommy misses her so so much”.

Jackie rolled her eyes with a chuckle at her friend’s duality, Priyanka who was walking next to her looked up inquisitively and tried to peek at the phone. Quickly Jackie zoomed in the second picture and turn the phone to let the girl get a better look. At the sight of her moms, Priyanka stopped walking and excitedly snatched Jackie’s phone from her hand, zooming into both of their faces with a glint in her eyes and an adoring smile.

“They look so pretty, Jackie! They look like they are having fun….” Pri’s voice became a mumble and the adult could notice how she became smaller with a hint of sadness. As much as Jackie liked to think Priyanka was the perfect kid, she was a kid after all, and, although she hadn’t complained once about her mom’s going on vacation without her, it was obvious that she’d love to be there with them. Before Jackie could try to cheer up, Pri smiled again and looked up at Jackie. “Do you think next time we can all go on a family vacation? I really want to go with mommy, maman, you, auntie Gigi, and Crystal to San Francisco like in those old pictures you showed me.”

She took a minute to recall the pictures she was referring to. Yesterday, after dance class, they were at home and Priyanka was missing her moms so Jackie took out one of the family albums and started going down memory lane, telling her how they all met in college. Pri was enthralled by this tale of a time where she wasn’t even born and she was especially intrigued by the pictures of the trip to California for their graduation. They planned ahead so they could be in San Francisco at the time of Pride and the little girl was enchanted by the pictures filled with people, smiles, and rainbow flags.

“You know I can’t promise anything but we can try, Pri. I sure would love to.” Jackie said softly because even if she wouldn’t like anymore she didn’t want to put her friends on the spot. A flicker of sadness crossed the little girl’s eyes so Jackie decided to change topics before she ended up buckling under the pressure of Pri’s pouty face. “By the way, your mommy said she misses you a lot.”

“Aw, I miss them too… Did they send more pictures?” Pri asked trying to turn the phone back on but finding herself against the wall of Jackie’s code and thank God for that Jackie thought as she took the phone from Pri’s hand in a gesture a little bit too rush.

“Nope. Only that one.”

“Ok!” Thankfully for Jackie, Pri’s attention span wasn’t too developed yet as she simply accepted was she’s told and moves on. She looks mindlessly onto the distance but suddenly she squints her eyes and frowns her eyebrows. Her face quickly lights up as she exclaims. “Oh! Hey, it’s Lem!”

Jackie had to squint her eyes to see what Priyanka was referring to. The little demon child from yesterday was sprinting full sprint towards them and she thought to herself that it was definitely too early for this. Lemon threw herself into Priyanka and the two girls fused in a cute little hug.

“Good morning, Pri!” Lemon said cheerily pulling away from Pri whose sadness about missing her moms seemed to suddenly vanish upon the blonde’s arrival. She looked down at her friend's clothes and ran a hand through the fuzzy highlight yellow coat.

“I like your coat. It’s cool. It really suits you.” Priyanka’s soft voice sending Lemon into a frozen state, looking down at her friend’s hand running through the fabric and a light rosy tint on her cheeks.

Jackie found herself equal parts amused and endeared that just a simple compliment from Pri had that effect on the otherwise cheeky kid. Of course, her mouth betrayed her and had to make comment to break the silent atmosphere.

“Well, that yellow is really loud so I guess it kind of suits you.” Jackie quipped with a smug smile that made Lemon snap her head to glare at her and, of course, rolls her eyes.

“God, why are you always here.” Exasperation filling her words as she turned to talk to Priyanka again as if Jackie was no longer there. “Can’t wait for your moms to come back!”

She was tempted to reply to Lemon’s indirect jab but she had to remind herself that she was talking with a bratty 6-year-old. Not that it was necessary for her to say anything because Priyanka was already pouting as she reached to hold Lemon’s hand to grab her attention.

“C’mon, Lem. Don’t be like that. Jackie is cool.” The child inside Jackie fighting to came out as she controlled herself to not stick her tongue out to the blonde. However, Priyanka wasn’t done talking as she scratched her head and tried to level with her friend.” Well, maybe not cool exactly, but she’s my favorite auntie so play nice. How would you feel if I didn’t like Jan?”

Jackie couldn’t help but feel a sting of embarrassment as she remembered her slip when talking to the dance instructor. What was she even thinking? She didn’t have the chance to correct herself later yesterday, so she’ll have to talk with the girl before today’s practice. Well, it’s not that she _had_ to, but, it was weird, right? It was true that Jackie is kind of an overthinker but she found herself thinking back to that awkward encounter during the rest of the day for no reason. Yeah, no reason, at all. In those moments she _definitely_ didn’t reply the images of Jan dancing in her head.

“I wouldn’t care?” Lemon's deadpan answer brings Jackie back to their conversation.

“Ok. What if I didn’t like Gus?” Priyanka suggested triumphantly as Lemon knitted her eyebrows in frustration.

“I guess you are right…” The blonde gave in with a sigh.

Who the hell is Gus, Jackie thought to herself. Maybe it was their brother, although Pri didn’t mention anything about him… So it might be their father, Lemon seemed like the kind of kid that was her father’s little girl who got everything she wanted… Of course, it could also be a cousin or uncle… Or maybe it could be… Jan’s boyfriend? By all means, she could, Jan was really pretty, the stereotypical blonde cheerleader kind of hot. The thought of a frat boy with an arm around Jan lit a small fire in the pit of her stomach.

Just like that the subject of her thoughts appeared sprinting towards them with a goofy-looking dog in her arms. As she got close to them, Jackie realized that Jan was clearly stressed going by her disheveled look. Her blonde hair that must’ve been put into a neat ponytail was now slightly undone with some strands sticking out. One of her shoulders uncovered from her brown retro stripe loose-fitting jacket and her cuffed jeans getting slightly stained as she kneeled on the ground and grab Lemon by her arms with a little too much force.

“Lemon! If you ever disappear like that again I’m going to get you grounded until you’re 50.” It almost came out as a string of unintelligible words as she breathed loudly in a hushed tone. However, her sister didn’t seem fazed by any of it, as if this was a daily occurrence, by the way, she rolled her eyes.

“It’s not my fault you keep falling behind! You must be getting old.” Lemon claimed shrugging away from her sister’s tight old and turning her attention the dog who was wigging his tail at the little girl.

“This is what I get for letting you bring Gus to school. Never again.” Jan stood up still catching her breath while Lemon simply scratched the cheery puppy behind his ears. It didn’t take long for Jan to finally make the connection.

“Oh, that is Gus,” Jackie exclaimed while laughing (mainly at herself). It was at that moment that Jan finally noticed her presence and turned to look at her. The brunette raised her hand awkwardly and greeted an agitated Jan. “Hi, by the way. Uh… nice to see you again.”

“Hi, and thank you for taking care of her.” Jan continued speaking as Lemon huffed in disagreement. “I thought she had gotten kidnapped or something like I was on the verge of calling the police.”

A chuckle escaped Jackie’s lips at the scenario. “God, can you imagine? She would drive the kidnapper nuts and get herself released in no time.”

Jan doubled up in laughter, letting some of the built-up tension leave her body and Jackie found her high-pitched laugh strangely endearing. Her sister wasn’t as amused as it seemed she wasn’t used to being the one on the receiving end of the joke.

“Ha, ha, ha. Very funny. We are going now. C’mon, Pri.” The blonde signaled her friend for them to leave but not before turning to her sister first. “Don’t forget my apple juice and don’t be mean to Gus. Bye, baby.”

Priyanka’s face scrunched up in disgust as her friend let Gus lick her mouth. “Ew, Lem. Gross.” Before taking off to school Priyanka turned to the two grown-ups and waved goodbye excitedly. “Anyway... Bye, Jan! See you after school, Jackie.”

Lemon takes Pri’s hand and drags her away without a care in the world. As they were about to cross the road Lemon had to pull Priyanka’s hand who didn’t notice the light just changed and kept on walking. The two girls crashed at the sudden pull and Priyanka let out her characteristic maniacal laugh while hugging her savior. Lemon tried to seem aloof but her little smile betrayed her and as passed the school gates Jackie’s heart swelled with happiness at the compliancy between the two friends.

Eventually, she looked back at Jan who was staring back at her in silence. The two of them stood there awkwardly as Gus plummeted down again into the concrete with heavy breathing. A part of Jackie wanted to just make little talk and leave without embarrassing herself but much like yesterday, her mouth got ahead of her brain.

“By the way, about yesterday... Uh... This is weird because I said yes without really thinking about it but I wanted to make clear that I’m not Pri’s mom.” Jan let out a soft chuckle. Her rambling might’ve sounded a bit harsh judging by the funny look Jan was giving her. “Not that there is anything wrong with that because Pri is the best kid ever like, God, I love her so much that it scares me sometimes… Anyway, what I wanted to say is that I’m a friend of her moms and I’m taking care of her this week.”

At that point, Jackie was ready to just run away from the conversation and never talk to Jan ever again. Why was she like this whenever she was around? _Because she’s hot, you’ve been alone for like forever, oh, and you’re a useless lesbian, did I mention that?_ resonated Gigi’s bitchy voice inside her mind. _Shit, give me a break_ , Jackie replied to herself in her head like the crazy woman she is.

“Don’t worry, gorge. I know. Heidi told me yesterday after work, she knows Pri’s moms.” Before continuing talking Jan stopped and took out her phone. Her body language was telling Jackie that she was kind of nervous with the way she tapped the screen before turning to look at her with those big doe blue eyes. “By the way, I don’t know if Pri told you but it’s Lemon’s birthday this weekend and we are having a little party… Maybe you could give me your number? So I can text you the time and the address, you know?”

“Oh, it’s _her_ birthday. Jaida told me about it but I didn’t know whose birthday it was.” Jackie’s fingertips graced Jan’s soft skin as she took the phone and started typing her number. “Knowing your sister, though, I feel like she might kick me out.”

“I’ll keep you company.” Automatically the brunette looked up from the phone with a shy smile towards the blonde who started scratching her face and look away.

“I think I’ll like that,” Jackie said softly before going back to writing her name and making sure the phone number was correct. When she hit save, the phone buzzed in her hand and she accidentally pressed the new notification in an automatic response. The screen showed a group chat where Jackie’s eyes were drawn to the last message.

**Bob The Producer**

@jannifer Damn bitch, we know being a sugar baby is keeping you busy but hurry tf up

Her cheeks light up at the message that wasn’t intended for her to read and Jan shoots her a worried look. Jackie handed her back her phone as she set her sight on the ground with shame and mumbled. “Uh, here. I have saved it and… I clicked accidentally in your last message. Sorry.”

The puzzled look on Jan’s face quickly turned into a blend of embarrassment and anger, it almost seemed as if she was about to throw the phone through the street with the way she gripped it a little too tight.

“Oh my god. I’m going to kill that bitch. Please forget you ever saw that. It’s just a dumb inside joke.” Finally, she forced herself to face Jackie as she gesticulated a bit excessively.

“It was my fault for looking. My friends say dumb stuff like that all the time.” Jackie’s word seemed to calm Jan down with the blonde smiling delicately.

“I guess we have the same type of friends then, maybe we should meet sometime… like all together you know.” Before Jackie’s big mouth could reply something she’ll probably regret, Jan’s phone started going off in her hand. She caught a quick flash of the screen before picking up a sleepy Gus from the ground. “Anyway, I’m late for brunch so I really need to go now. I’ll text you later about the party.”

“I’ll be waiting for it,” Jackie muttered as the energetic girl skipped away from her, struggling to carry a dog that was far too big to be carried on her arms. The realization that she just had given her number to Jan gave her a nervous tingle that pushed her to pull out her phone and message her own dumb friends.

**JCox**

Fyi I just gave a pretty girl my number

I don’t want to see you calling me useless lesbian ever again

**Baby Gee**

As if being a homosexual wasn’t enough sinning, now you’re a liar too.

Tragic

**JCox**

im not lying!!

**Baby Gee**

Even if its true

you are still a useless lesbian because SHE asked YOU

**JCox**

Uhhh

Like you are one to talk??

You had a crush on crystal for a whole ass year and made 0 moves

ACUTALLY you would still be pining after her if she didn’t ask you out

**TicTac's mom**

Ohhhhh baby you are so cute

My shy geegee

**Salope**

Don’t argue kids

You are both useless lesbians

Whos the lucky lady then

**JCox**

Uhhh you know lemon? Pris friend?

**Salope**

The blonde sassy kid yeah

**JCox**

Well… do you know her sister?

**Salope**

Uh I think so, I heard Lemon talking about her coming back home a couple weeks ago

Wait…

Omg

Jackie we left you 2 days with pri and you’re already trying to get with her best friend sister’s

**Baby Gee**

How old even is she?

Do we need to start preparing a going to jail party?

**JCox**

fuck you

She works as a teacher at pris dance studio so im pretty sure shes legal

**Baby Gee**

Good to know at least one of you will be able to put bread on the table

Also im guessing she hasn’t see you dance if she is interested in you in anyway

**JCox**

You know what? I need to pick some clothes from home so I'm going to pay your bitch ass a visit before picking up pri

**Baby Gee**

Sad

**TicTac's mom**

Yay! Ill make lunch for the three of us

See you later

X

Jackie put her phone back in the pocket of her coat as she started walking to her apartment. A dumb cheesy smile was unable to leave her face as she thought about how cute Jan looked flustered and wondering when she’ll get a message from an unknown number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup. So I went MIA again. The worst part is I actually have so many ideas for other fics but I really want to focus on this one because I'm a pro at leaving things half-done so this is going to be kind of a personal challenge. I've come to realize that I can't promise regular updates or a schedule because... life? uni? i don't know everything is a lot right now.
> 
> Anyway, if there is people still interested in this story, I'm sorry for being so damn slow and I hope you like it and leave a comment in that case! Thank you sososo much for reading!


End file.
